


Drowning

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Idk I don't like to write spice but these two I can lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Arin voice I just want to get fucked





	Drowning

Silence in all but muffled music filled the house as people danced the night away but for a vampire and a blood witch. His force forced her back to the door as they were met with each other's hungry lips and fumbling of their clothes, hands desperately looking for the door knob. God damn where was it.

Felix eventually found it and opened the door; nearly tipping them both in. Ophelia's laughs from under his tongue and lips made his smile grow in the kiss, it was like being held underwater and seeing a garden of dying flowers- so intriguing and sadly beautiful. Eventually the kiss was broken, he slammed the door closed and locked it before going back to regain that connection. 

What were they on? It had to be some drug because her veins were glowing red, the room was spinning and they were fumbling with taking off items that would get in the way. Ophelia felt his hand snake long fingers under her shirt, her eye were following his and twitched slightly when he harshly grabbed her breast, a shaken gasp come out of her. It's like she was egging him on, the eye fucking wasn't going to be all she wanted.

Felix took the memo as his kisses swallowed her breathing and then dotted the corner of her mouth, then her jaw; while his slow hungry kisses dotted her skin, her hands worked to undo his belt and finally she managed to undo his jeans and snuck her hand in, grabbing his erection and she felt his breath hitch along her neck. 

" Go on, **bite me**. Felix. "

His hand manage to snake his way into her jeans, pressing shaken fingers to buzzing nerves and hot, wet skin- his bite infected her skin in a painful fashion. Her moan filled the air and he was living, noisily drinking up the lover's essence- they were meant to be.

Their clothes were shed off in a painfully slow pace, they couldn't keep their hands off each other; they moaned each other's names just to see the other twitch with excitement- only they could here it. The party could only here the loud based song, screaming the lyrics as they were wasted on the fumes and tension of having a great time.

Ophelia watched as Felix bit into his thumb, gently pressing bubbling blood to her lips and her tongue touched metallic orbs that bursts on her tongue, her eyes were focused on him- hands going to touch his hair. He was beautiful to her- so much love she had was muffling the sound of the party, sounds of her heartbeat, but the blanket muffling the sound was broken when he pushed into her slowly, her gasp was hot on his thumb as his thumb went and pressed against the flat of her tongue.

They were connected now, nothing to break them apart. They finally claimed each other.

All the movement of hips and his groaning and moans sent chills up her spine and right back down to her finger tips. Her eyes fluttered close as his nose buried it's self into her cheek, this boy was driving her insane- something deep down inside her wanted him to rip into her flesh and sink into his new home, a body for love and comfort; no one could get him anymore, he could hear her heartbeat no matter where they were.

No one can make him feel bad for being simply so beautiful. 

What turned from aggressive foreplay now morphed into heated and melting passion, she could feel their edge upon the horizon as his thrusts were getting rougher and his gasps and groans were getting louder and more frequent. Her moans were softly fueling him as they were right by his ear, soft praises and gentle I love you's were shared to each other, it threw iron on the fire.

Ophelia whined as he pushed into her hard, thighs wrapping around and holding him hostage in the cage called her body- their cries mingled with one another, loud and dripping heat onto each other. His hand found the headboard as she strained to bury herself away from the feeling of a growing heat in her, something moving and hot, they were in eternal, twitching bliss. His other hand quickly found her's and locked their fingers together. 

His body finally fell on her's as they laid there, twitching and soft aftershocks hit them like a ton of bricks. With great reluctance, Felix painfully pulled out and rolled over next to her, still holding her hand. Ophelia could feel him studying her facial features because with his remaining free hand that had gripped the headboard now was tracing her profile. 

" Do you want to get dressed and head back to the party? " Ophelia's hand pried away from his for a second so she could roll onto her side, staring him in his eyes was like the icing on the cake. They were brimmed with pure love and not just a one night stand offbrand version. Geninue love. 

" Nah, I think I messed up my spine, you have a death grip on your thighs. " He scooted closer as he pressed his forehead to her's, letting her slick back his messy hair. His smile was minute but she could tell he was tired, Ophelia looked over to the alarm clock on his bed's side table and noticed it was 8 am. It was bedtime for them. 

" Well, then its bedtime- " When Ophelia turned back to face him, he was aslready falling asleep, her smile was understanding. She held him in her arms, petting his head as he nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. His arms lazily wrapped around her naked waist. 

_" I love you, Ophelia. "_

_" I love you too, Felix. "_


End file.
